I am Son Gohan
by Kami1
Summary: From the authour of I am Goku comes I am Gohan, a unique look at Gohan's reasons for studying and the powers within him.


I am Son Gohan  
"An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind."  
  
-Mohandas Gahndi-  
Son Gohan flew continuously higher and higher, the increasingly bitter, cold winds chilling him -chilling him to the bone. His jet black gi tainted the white clouds hanging high above him. He once again attempted to push back the single strand of raven hair that always managed to find its way way between his eyes and approaching cones of light, but as usual, his efforts were to no avail.   
  
Below the demi-Saiyajin, a cacophony of voices could be heard, cheering on the champion of the world, Hercule; it was a year since the day he claimed to have defeated Cell after all. Feeling a sudden urge to join in the happiness, Son Gohan swiftly halted his ascent, as he laboriously drifted towards the parade below, hoping against hope that the new setting would quell the despair his heart seemed unable to combat on that day.   
  
Where the half-human boy landed the crowd quickly dispersed, trying to incospicuously move away from the strange, new arrival, but failing miserably when making the attempt with such simultaneity. Son Gohan was not the least bit surprised. Who would want to be around him anyway? The whispers didn't bother him either, or atleast that's what he told himself.   
  
"They're right," he mentally replied to the comments those surrounding him made, his face falling as shame at his failures encroached upon his self confidence. "I'm just a worthless freak. I couldn't agree more."  
  
Suddenly, Gohan noticed a young, blond-haired girl approach him, her flowery sun dress flowing in the wind. She looked about his age physically, but the weary look of his eyes belied their similarities. She seemed nice enough from the innocently exuberant smile she wore: a good friend. He nearly formed a smile on his face. Then something, deep within him screamed, "No!" He would not be her friend. He didn't deserve a friend like her; killers don't deserve friends. She was an innocent; he refused to hurt her.  
  
Preparing to fly off once again, he glanced back once to ease his heart. Even if he'd killed his father, atleast his actions had allowed people like the innocent, blond-haired girl to live. What was her name again? Oh yes, she'd called herself Erasa. Perhaps he wasn't quite as bad as he thought. Then he remembered the thing inside him. The thing he'd allowed to kill his father without a single protest. He recalled his own figure, alight in blazing golden power... and the arrogance that made that power less than worthless. Murderers don't deserve friends.  
  
Finally moving to fly off and resume his fruitless quest for fulfilment, he found his path blocked by another girl. This one appeared less innocent, though still nowhere near as jaded as him, and it looked as if she'd taken glaring lessons from his mother. It didn't really matter. He wouldn't let some girl stop him. That was right before she punched him in the nose, fracturing 4 of her hand's bones in the process.  
  
"What the hell are you made of !?!" the girl screeched at him, reminding Gohan of his mother once again of his mother. In fact, if she just restyled her raven locks and changed those blue eyes to another colour... he probably wouldn't be able to tell the two apart. Waving her hands in front of his face, she screeched to the seemingly oblivious one once again. "Are you even listening to me !?! Do you know who I am !?!"  
  
Finally replying to her ranting, he answered, barely moving save for a small contortion of his mouth, "No."  
  
The girl was left dumbfounded, for a moment, at his reply. Then, with a quick blink she refocused her attention on the boy, "I'm the Videl Satan you idiot, daughter of the man who saved the world! Is your whole family this stupid or is it just you who manages to be completely ignorant?"  
  
Now Son Gohan was beginning to become rather angry. It wasn't enough that Hercule had stolen his credit and thrust the titles he'd earned -liar and cheat- onto his friends and family, but now his spawn had come and debased not just him, but his brother, mother and father as well. Gohan felt the power rushing through him once again. It was the same power that defeated Cell and smote down the space pirate Bojack. He'd earlier called his power less than worthless, but now, with anger flowing in his veins, as thick as molasses, the power was intoxicating. How he could have cursed it a moment before was beyond him. The only thing that mattered, as his hair flashed golden, miniature lightning bolts dancing around him, was the brat's death. That was until he saw the innocent one, the blond haired girl, standing between the two of them, a tear tumbling down her cheek, asked him a simple question: "Why?"   
  
Somehow that question brought him back. It seemed to spin around his head. It was not just a question of why he had planned on attacking the girl's friend, but also why he fought in the first place. What was his power for. Head spinning at all the foreign thoughts invading his mind, he simply chose to focus on the latter. What was his powert for?  
  
Thinking back to its first use against Garlic Junior -one Krillin had informed him of on the way to Namek- he considered all the times he'd accesed the demonic powers that flowed within him. Every time it had been in revenge: revenge for a blow, a friend, a death, even an insult; it was an eye for an eye. Every time someone hurt one of his friends he exploded in power... to hurt them. The question he now asked himself: is what I did right? Frankly, he had to admit, he didn't know, and that scared him most of all. He'd almost killed the girl before him for a little bit of name calling. What gave him the right to act as judge, jury and excecutioner. He had to think about this! Perhaps he had no right to use his powers at all. Perhaps he should just study like his mother wanted. This was definetly a conundrum worthy of consideration.   
  
That was just when the raven haired girl, one Videl Satan, finally found the courage to speak. In fear and awe, as if speaking to a God, she asked uncertainly, "What are you?"  
  
She would remember his reply for years, as the boy dropped from his golden haired form, and replied with a carefree grin, "The question would be who, not what. As for the name, I am Son Gohan." Wordlessly, the boy, no Gohan, she corrected herself, took off, leaving the heir of Hercule Satan stunned, something no boy had ever managed to do before or since that day.  
***  
"Wow Videl!" Erasa squeeled with glee and a hint of mischeif. "I can't believe that you still remember that kid! We saw him like 6 years ago! Unless..." her voice climbed in pitch once again, as Videl prepared for a classic Erasa response, much to her chagrin. "Unless you like him Videl!"  
  
Videl's pencil broke in her hand, her surprise at Erasa's remark causing her to forget her not unsubstantial strength. "Are you crazy Erasa," the daughter of Hercule screamed at her best friend, launching the infinitely intimidating Satan death glare in Erasa's direction. "The only reason I even remember that guy is because of that golden thing he did! I still can't figure out where he hid the lights and mirrors for that trick!"  
  
"Talking about a boy Videl," Sharpner sharply cut in, disrupting their coversation. "I don't see what you could possibly see in any guy that I don't have." Attempting to prove his point, he started flexing his abnormally large muscles, trying to impress Videl. "I know you can't resist me Videl. Just give it up."  
  
"Dream on Sharpner," the blue eyed beauty ended the lame conversation. Turning back to her best friend, she tried to finish it just as promptly. "I don't even see why it matters Erasa. It's not like that guys's just gonna walk up here and say hi. We're probably never going to see him again. You should just give it up."  
  
Suddenly, a boy walked into the room. His feline grace contradicting the lanky frame he displayed to the class. Staring up at the new arrival, Erasa grabbed Videl's arm, tugging her closer. "Oh my God Videl! He's so cute!"  
  
"Class," the teacher moved to introduce his newest student, "today we have a new student who received perfect scores on all his exams. That's when the boy looked up around the class, seemingly searching for something. Finally ceasing their motion, his eyes rested on Videl and Erasa and a smirk began to grace his lips.  
  
"Why is he looking at us like that?" both girls thought simultaneously, until they heard his name.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce myself. I am Son Gohan."   
AN: Well how was it? I hope you enjoyed the fic, but even if you didn't, please leave a review. I'm always looking for ways to improve and constructive criticism is always welcome. Furthermore, if you enjoyed it, please tell me because this definetly works as a one shot, but if anyone's interested, I'd be happy to continue. I've always wanted to write a Gohan goes to high school fic, with a few hundred twists of course. Well I suppose that's all for now. Kami out. 


End file.
